1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal turbocompressor for compressing a gaseous body that condenses into a liquid at ordinary temperature and ordinary atmospheric pressure. The invention is also directed to a method of operating the turbocompressor.
2. Background of the Invention
For example, Shuichi Takada, Shoichi Kuroda, entitled “Industrial Heat Pump Systems” published in 1991 by the Energy Conservation Center, Japan, pp. 69-70, discloses a technique for bypassing compressor-delivered steam to the suction side of the compressor in order to heat the intake steam into a 3° C. superheated state. The technique described in the above writing is one kind of technology for avoiding the erosion of blades due to droplet collisions in a centrifugal turbocompressor.